Red Eyes
by JohnDaveOTP
Summary: Dave is a patient in a hospital psych-ward, and has been for over a year after Bro's death. He gets a new room-mate, a grumpy ill-tempered albino boy named Karkat Vantas. Rated M for next chapter.


A/C: Credit for inspiring this fic goes to Karma Reynolds, we had been RPing this DaveKat sadstuck for a bit over a week now and I really wanted to turn this into a fanfiction so here it is! :D

Dave sits on his bed, knees curled up to his chin. Someone told him he was getting a new room mate today. The last one was a schizophrenic and was constantly screaming. Dave was in for self harm and a suicide attempt. They say he has something called borderline personality disorder, whatever that means. He's sitting, rocking on his bed curled up in the fetal position awaiting his room mates arrival.

He hears yelling coming from down the hallway, a voice distinctly angry. "I JUST WANT A FUCKING PHONE CALL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT LET ME CALL MY DAMN MOTHER!"

And another voice, more feminine than the last. "I'm sorry karkat but she is un available going through her own treatment."

"UGH FUCK YOU! TAKE ME TO THE ROOM THEN." He then heard a shuffling of feet, and more muttered cuss words until he finally saw the face of the boy. His hair was white, falling on his pale skin, just below his nose. When he looked up and glanced at Dave, the boys eyes were as bright as his own, a famliar red glow. Dave curls tighter into a ball.

_Damn this place has made you soft_ He thinks, resting his forehead on his knees. He hears his new room-mate throw his bags onto his bed. Dave takes that instance of silence to introduce himself. "I'm Dave Strider" He says, sinking further into the bed.

"Yeah well, I'm not in the mood for introductions." The boy says, facing towards the door once more. "CAN I GET MY IPOD ATLEAST?"

Dave lifts his arms to cover his ears, trying to block the vile screaming. "Do you need to yell that loud?" He says, his voice almost in a whisper. He puts his head back onto his knees, once upon a time Dave would have yelled back, but that was before he lost bro, and that was something he didn't want to think about.

The boy huffs, but doesn't say another word. The nurse looks over at him, and Dave hears her say "We don't allow headphones here."

"How in the HELL do you expect me to get through this without my music?" He hears Karkat growl.

"There's music!" Dave says, "Every once in a while we get to go play some instruments." He lowers his knees, his eyes showing traces of joy.

"Holy fuck I'm in hell.." Karkat says, as Dave watches the nurse leave the room to let the boys get aquainted.

"Oh.. I'm uh.. I'm sorry." Dave replied, once again pulling he knees up. "I like your hair.." Dave's fear was evident in his voice, he didn't like it when people yelled. He had become sensitive to sounds through when Bro trained him.. Bro- He cuts that thought just as it went through his head.

He felt awkward without his shades. They took the ones John gave him away, and won't let him wear anything else. He felt more comfortable around Karkat then he does anyone else, because they both share the odd eye color. He just wished he could have his shades to hide how he was feeling. His eyes were a huge give-away.

Karkat looked at Dave, then evidentally glanced around the room. "Look, dont be scared of me, okay? I'm all bark no bite, not saying I don't bite hard." He smirks at Dave, then walks over to his bag an pulls out a well-read looking book.

"Oh.. Okay. I'll try not to tempt you." Dave muttered, " So uhm, what's that?" He sits up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed , trying to look more comfortable than he really was.

" A BOOK. " Karkat snapped, without returning a single look to Dave. The boy lays back in his bed, and opens the book to a random page.

"Oh.. Okay." Dave stands, looking at the clock on the wall then walking towards the door. "I think it's time to get our medications" He reported, and just as he finished his sentence he heard a feminine voice call down the hall.

"Pill time!"

Dave chuckles, "Called it." He'd been in this ward for over a year now, but he wouldn't tell that to Karkat. He didn't want his roomie to think he was as insane as he really was. "So uhm, I know your first name is Karkat but I've only heard the nurse say it. Once again, I'm Dave Strider, you are?"

"Karkat Vantas." He says without moving from his spot or taking his eyes off of the book.

"Nice to meet you" Dave smiles, the smiley piercing showing from beneath his lip. Dave had almost every feature of his face pierced, but the hospital made him remove all but the smiley. After waiting for a response from Karkat for a few moments, he begins to open the door. "I'm going to get my meds" Dave leaves the room, walking down to the now vacant office. Most people here were addicted, so they didn't wait a second to grab their pills.

He was handed a small paper glass of water, and another glass with four pills in it. Two prozac for his depression and two small blue pills which he presumed were for his anxiety. They had spoken to him about giving him these, but he didn't quite recall the name. He takes his pills, sticks his tounge out to prove it to the nurse than walks back towards the room.

He sits on his bed, Karkat failing to even acknowledge him, not that he minded. He often found himself buried in books. Even though, a few minutes later a nurse comes into the room with Karkat's medications. "I noticed you didn't come out to get them, so I brought them in here."

"I'M NOT TAKING IT" Karkat barked, causing Dave to flinch and cover his ears once more.

"They kinda help.." Dave mumbled.

"I DONT GIVE A SHIT WHAT THEY DO I'M NOT TAKING THEM"

The nurse nods, "When you're ready to take them, come to the front office." She then leaves, and Dave sighs and leans onto his wall.

"So uhm.. as I said before your hair's pretty cool." Dave said, looking at the white haired boy.

He looks up, his eyes barely visible beneath the hair. "Thanks I guess."

"What are you in here for?" Dave holds up his wrists, letting his loose sleeves fall to his elbows, exposing lots of large, deep purple scars. "I think you can tell why I'm here" He smiles, trying to pretend it was all normal.

"OH YAH LET'S JUST SPILL OUR GUTS OUT HERE AND NOW. LET'S TELL EACH OTHER OUR INNERMOST SECRETS." The sarcasm flowing thick from Karkat's voice, "I'M NOT "ANGRY" AND MY SHIT IS DEEPER THEN THAT. BUT I'M NOT SHARING THAT WITH YOU."

"Oh.. that's fine! I'm sorry for asking" Dave muttered, his eyes beginning to cloud over with tears. He doesn't know why he gets upset so easily, but this always happens. He saw Karkat's face soften, and he lowered his voice;

"Shit, don't cry."

"I won't.." Dave says, whiping the tear from under his eye. He leans over to his bedside table, grabbing a piece of paper from on it, then curls up within his blanket, sobbing slightly. He hears Karkat hit himself, and replies "Karkat don't beat yourself up about it. Just reminded me of someone, that's all. They never told me what was wrong either and I'm just stupidly sensitive." Dave sobs into his pillow.

Karkat sighs, "Guess you'll learn how messed up I am during whatever group session we have here" He turns in his bed and continues reading.

"So will you I guess" Dave says, stopping the tears and relaxing.

Both of them slowly drift into sleep, a chorus of snores filling the room.

_

A/C: So! I hope you like it so far! I think it's pretty cool so far and once again it is a roleplay; this is only one day into it. I'll update every so often as I still have to update the other story. Sorry guys, I guess I don't have much inspiration for that one. And if you need a bit of backstory, let's say both of them are 17 years old.

Thanks for reading! :3 


End file.
